O obliczach miłości
by atramentowa358
Summary: Trzy historie, trzy matki, trzy oblicza miłości


_O obliczach miłości_

1.

Kiedy jej pierwsze dziecko pojawiło się na świecie myślała, że nie da rady. Wtedy wszystko się zaczęło. Pojawili się Śmierciożercy, a Czarny Pan zaczął dążyć do władzy. Trudno było wychowywać Billa. Pilnować każdy jego krok, martwić się co przyniesie jutro.

Pojawiały się kolejni. Charlie, Percy, jej ukochani Fred i George, Ron...oraz jedyna w swoim rodzaju Ginevra. Patrząc na to jak dorastali była świadoma upływu czasu. Jedni zaczynali szkołę, a drudzy ją kończyli. Znajdywali pracę, dziewczynę, żonę. Odnajdywali własne szczęście.

 _*Retrospekcja*_

 _Albus Dumbledore patrzył na wszystkich po kolei. Szukał w ich oczach dobra, pragnienia walki ze złem._

 _-Doskonale zdajecie sobie sprawę dlaczego się tutaj znaleźliśmy. Stoimy w sytuacji patowej. Ataki Riddle'a stały się częstsze. Zginęła rodzina Blackwoodów..._

 _Zgromadzeni w Norze czarodzieje głęboko westchnęli. Młoda Molly Weasley z już widocznym brzuszkiem przytuliła się do męża. Jej bracia Gideon i Fabian stali niedaleko i czujnym okiem przypatrywali się widokowi za oknem._

 _-Tak, ta strata zabolała nas najbardziej, ale codziennie ginie mnóstwo osób. Nie możemy się na coś takiego zgadzać! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore._

 _-Oczywiście jak najbardziej, ale zastanówmy się dlaczego Helen i Andrew zginęli? Bo nie zgodzili się, by do niego dołączyć – głos zabrał Mundugus Flecher. – Bądźmy rozsądni. Nie stawiajmy oporu otwarcie, bo inaczej wszyscy zginiemy._

 _-Dung, zamknij się._

 _Okrzyki posypały się po całym salonie. Atmosfera zagęściła się._

 _-Spokój! Uspokójcie się wszyscy._

 _Albus Dumbledore nie musiał podnosić głosu._

 _-Mundugusie masz rację, ale nie chowajmy głowy w piasek. Jeżeli teraz nic nie zrobimy, skutki mogą być katastrofalne. Pomyśl o przyszłości, o przyszłych pokoleniach._

 _Flecher obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Nie za bardzo chciał przyznawać mu rację._

 _-A co mielibyśmy robić? – spytała Emmelina Vance. Młoda blond włosa kobieta siedziała tuż obok braci Prewettów. Widać było u niej determinacje i chęć do walki._

 _-Bronić tych, którzy nie mają szans na przeżycie. Charłaki, mugole, czarodzieje...Oni wszyscy czekają na wsparcie._

 _Rozmowy toczyły się przez dwie godziny. Opracowano plany, miejsce i czas spotkań. Pierwotny skład Zakonu Feniksa. Nie obeszło się bez krzyków i płaczu. Kulminacyjnym punktem była kłótnia pomiędzy Arturem i Molly._

 _-Nie będziesz w Zakonie. Nie masz prawa tak ryzykować – Pan Weasley był w stanie zimniej furii. Jego oczy ciskały pioruny, ale jak widać nie robiło to wrażenia na jego żonie._

 _-A ty nie masz prawa mówić mi co mam robić! To moje życie i życie naszego dziecka!_

 _-Jesteś...Jesteś taka uparta. Merlinie daj mi siłę!_

 _-A ty myślisz, że dlaczego tutaj jestem. Pomijając fakt, że to jest nasz dom? Bo chcę to zrobić dla dziecka. – podkreśliła._

 _*Koniec retrospekcji*_

Postawiła na swoim. Kim by nie była, gdyby tak się nie stało? Zrobiła wszystko, by zapewnić swoim dzieciom jak najwięcej. Nie mieli zbyt dużo pieniędzy, ale mieli miłość, którą obdarowali siebie nawzajem. Czasami nachodziła ją myśl, że jednak nie troszczyła się wystarczająco. W końcu Fred...Jej Fred zginął, a ona nic nie mogła z tym zrobić. Ale czas płynął dalej. Pozostali dorastali i podjęli własne decyzje. Popełnili własne błędy. A kiedy nadszedł czas pozwalała im wyfrunąć z gniazda. Mimo to zawsze do niej wracali.

Ponieważ to oni byli jej promykiem światła w ciemności świata, a ona razem z Arturem Słońcem dzięki któremu żyli.

2.

-Jest pani w ciąży – powiedział magomedyk. Jego szczery uśmiech nie zaraził jednak pacjentki. Ta podziękowała tylko i wyszła bezszelestnie z gabinetu. Jej niebieskie oczy nie miały w sobie ani odrobinę ciepłych uczuć.

Nie wiedziała jak poinformować o tym Lucjusza. Starali się o dziecko już od dłuższego czasu, ale teraz gdy nic nie było pewne sama nie wiedziała co zrobić z synem. Bo wiedziała, że to będzie syn.

W rodzinie Malfoyów rodzili się sami chłopcy.

Była dobrą matką. Dała Draconowi wszystko czego mógłby zapragnąć. Rozpieszczali go. Dawali nowe miotły, słodycze oraz książki. Zapewnili mu prawie wszystko. Oprócz bezpieczeństwa.

Miała nadzieję, że kiedy Draco się urodzi Lucjusz przestanie spotykać się z innymi Śmierciożercami. Niestety to były tylko mrzonki.

Musiały minąć cztery miesiące, żeby cokolwiek się zmieniło. Na gorsze i lepsze.

 _*Retrospekcja*_

 _Salon w Dworze Malfoyów był gustowny. Ot, taki nowobogacki wystrój przedstawicieli arystokracji. Fioletowe, nieco mroczne ściany kontrastowały z eleganckim żyrandolem przywiezionym w po sagu Narcyzy. Gigantyczna sofa na środku pokoju z jednej strony sąsiadowała z fotelem, a z drugiej była zastawiona barkiem z alkoholem. Naprzeciwko niej stał stolik z idealnie ułożonymi na nim ar kuszami papieru. Filiżanka pełna kawy była nietknięta. Ciszę przerywało jedynie gaworzenie małe go dziecka._

 _-Bello, czy to prawda? – spytała blond włosa kobieta. – Czy Czarny Pan zginął?_

 _-ON ŻYJE! Ja to czuję – krzyknęła Bellatrix. – Ale go nie ma...To takie dziwne. Mroczny Znak nie zniknął, więc Voldemort nadal żyje. On powróci._

 _Obie spojrzały na małego Draco, który nieświadom niczego bawił się zabawkami. Czarnowłosa delikatnie pogładziła go po głowie, a w jej oczach pojawiła się rzadko spotykana czułość._

 _-Teraz będzie zupełnie inaczej – powiedziała._

 _-Masz rację. Ty i twój mąż. Musicie zniknąć, uciec. Aurorzy was złapią i wtrącą do Azkabanu. Lucjusz próbuje się oczyścić z zarzutów. Nie wiem co robić. A ty...Ty musisz stąd jak najszybciej zniknąć – mówiła Narcyza._

 _-Lucjusz – Lestrange wypluła imię swojego szwagra niczym najgorsze przekleństwo. – Tchórz. Po winien być dumny z tego kim jest i dla kogo walczy._

 _Pani Malfoy spojrzała na siostrę z niedowierzaniem._

 _-Bello, zrozum. On ma mnie i Draco. Nie może nas poświęcić. Nie swojego życia z nami._

 _-Myślałam, że mnie rozumiesz...Jak widać myliłam się – Bellatrix wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia – Nie wysyłaj do mnie Patronusa. Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam z Rudolfem i Rabastanem._

 _-Ale Bello! - zawołała Narcyza, ale to nic nie dało. Bellatrix wyszła i słychać było jedynie cichy trzask przy aportacji._

 _W tej właśnie chwili życie stało się szare. Lestrange'owie nie zdołali opuścić Wielkiej Brytanii, cała trójka została zesłana do Azkabanu. Lucjusz zdołał się wywinąć, ale stał się nadzwyczaj obojętny na los swojej żony i dziecka._

 _W tej właśnie chwili życie zmieniło się na zawsze._

 _*Koniec retrospekcji*_

Od tamtej pory zaczęła się zastanawiać. A co by było gdyby Voldemort nie istniał? Czy ich los po toczyłby się inaczej? A co by się stało gdyby Blackowie mieli zupełni inne poglądy? Czy wyszłaby wtedy za Lucjusza? Ale wtedy nie narodziłby się jej Draco. Jej gdybania nigdy nie miały końca. Rozstrząsała swoje decyzje, przeklinała siebie, że popełniła tak wiele tych złych. Chciała uchronić syna przed Śmierciożercami, przed tym jak podąża śladami ojca. Jak błądzi.

Ale...

Jeszcze jest w stanie wszystko zmienić...

-Nie żyje – mówi w stronę Voldemorta, patrząc na Chłopca – Który – Przeżył.

Po raz kolejny,

3.

Neville urodził się w lipcu. Dokładnie dzień przed dzieckiem Potterów. Pamięta ten dzień jak przez mgłę. Z całego serca pragnie przebić się przez nią i jeszcze raz wspomnieć tamte szczęśliwe chwile.

Ale nie może.

Codziennie rano budzi się, nie wie gdzie jest ani jak się nazywa, ale wie jedno. Wie, że ma syna i go kocha. Wie o tym, bo pewien chłopak przychodzi do niej co jakiś czas i mówi jedno słowo. I ono starczy.

-Mamo.

Z każdym dniem widzi jak się zmienia. Jak dorasta. Chciałaby mu powiedzieć, że jest dumna, ale nie potrafi tego powiedzieć. Nie potrafi zareagować na żaden jego gest, nawet jeśli zapragnie tego z całego serca. Tak jakby na część jej umysłu nałożono blokadę, której nic nie da poruszyć.

Gdy zamyka oczy ma przed oczami labirynt. Jego kręte ścieżki biegną, skręcają się i plączą. W głębi duszy wie, że gdyby je rozplątała to odzyskałaby zmysły. Odzyskałaby wspomnienia dawnego życia.

Chwilami ma przebłyski pamięci. Widzi mężczyznę trzymającego malutkiego czarnowłosego chłopca. Innym razem zobaczyła czerwony błysk przed oczami i kobiecy śmiech torturujący jej uszy...Słyszy krzyk Franka. Słyszy płacz Neville'a.

Ich imiona czasami pojawiają się w tych rzadkich snach. W nich wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Byli szczęśliwą rodziną. Żyli w innym świecie, pozbawionym zła i wszelkich okrucieństw.

Chciałaby, aby to działo się naprawdę.

Pewnego dnia chłopiec przyjdzie znowu. W ręce będzie trzymał garść fiołków i kartkę z życzeniami. Powie:

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, mamo – postara się uśmiechnąć, ale ten uśmiech nie dotrze do oczu. Będą przygaszone.

Potem ją przytuli, a ona nie będzie potrafiła oddać uścisku. Opowie jej o tym co się wydarzyło. O tym, że nie dalej jak trzy tygodnie wcześniej Voldemort wreszcie zniknął z tego świata. O tym, że Bellatrix Lestrange już nie żyje. O tym jak zabił Nagini.

A ona nie będzie potrafiła powiedzieć jak się cieszy. Nie powie, że jest z niego dumna, chociaż te słowa będą krążyły w jej umyśle.

Jedynie łza, tylko ona będzie służyć za te wszystkie niewypowiedziane słowa.

 _Duma_

 _Radość_

 _Wdzięczność_

 _Wolność_

 _Miłość_


End file.
